Drink Me (or when Gwaine accidentally made a sex potion)
by beckybrit
Summary: Interesting things happen when Gwaine does the cooking.


**a/n Originally posted to A03 in October. Posting here to keep ffn up to date. **

**There might be sex berries involved.**

**Written for the Drugs/Aphrodisiacs square on my kink bingo card. Thanks to MssDare for pre-reading and Fr333bird for her awesome bj ideas.**

**Drink Me (or when Gwaine accidentally made a sex potion)**

"Fetch more wood,_Mer_lin. Make us something to eat, _Mer_lin." Merlin kicks a stone out of his way as he stomps along, muttering under his breath.

The sky is an ominous looking grey overhead and Merlin scowls at it as he grumbles his way through the forest looking for firewood. _Would it kill them to do the cooking for once?_Merlin was all for camping out under the stars and yes, the knights and Arthur were great company and Merlin loved getting out of the castle, but he really didn't care for all the extra chores that went along with one of Arthur's hunting trips.

"There." Merlin's eyes flash gold and several dry-looking sticks jump up to join his growing bundle. "That'll have to do."

He marches back to their camp, intent on giving them all a piece of his mind. Well, maybe just a small piece.

"Merlin!" Gwaine shouts as Merlin comes into view. "Come here and try this."

Gwaine beckons him over to the small fire and Merlin sniffs the air, almost groaning at the delicious smell that wafts over to him. It's vaguely familiar, but he can't quite remember why. He grins as he walks over to take the offered cup from Gwaine, forgetting his earlier ire completely.

"What's all this?" Merlin asks, pointing at the fire and the pot of bubbling liquid hanging over it.

"Well," Percival cuts in. "We thought you deserved a break."

"Thanks."

Merlin brings the cup up to his mouth, noticing its dark red colour. He gets a niggling feeling deep in his belly, but it smells wonderful and he's so thirsty, that he ignores it in favour of taking a long, satisfying drink.

The taste explodes on his tongue and he moans embarrassingly loud as he finishes the last drop. "That was..._" _Merlin licks his lips, catching every last drop. "Really good."

Gwaine huffs. "Don't sound so surprised! I'm not totally useless." Leon laughs, raising an eyebrow as if he totally disagrees with that statement. "Hey, I'm not!"

"If you say so," Elyan joins in. They both wander over and Gwaine pours out drinks for the rest of them.

Merlin watches the whole thing with a smile on his face. He feels strangely warm and happy and...

_Oh no._

_Oh, fuck. No._

Gwaine picks up his cup and is about to drink when Merlin grabs hold of his arm. "Stop!" he shouts and the knights all pause, cups halfway to their mouths. "Don't drink that." They thankfully do as he says and turn to look at Merlin with confused expressions.

"Um...Gwaine?" Merlin starts, trying not to panic as he feels his body starting to react. "What exactly did you put in that?" Merlin holds his breath, waiting for the answer and hoping that it's not what he thinks.

"Oh, well Perce and I found these berries over by the edge of the river." He points to the bowl of ripe-looking, red berries nestled behind Merlin's bag of supplies. "I remember eating them as a child and we thought they'd make a good tea. Why, what's wrong?"

Merlin groans; he looks down at his empty cup and closes his eyes. _That's why he recognised the smell._

"Those particular berries," Merlin pauses, he can feel heat starting to pool on his groin - he has ten minutes at the most. "Are used by the druids...for sex rituals." Gwaine and Percival both stare at him and Merlin blushes under their scrutiny.

"But we both ate them." Gwaine looks over at Percival. "And we're okay."

"That's because they have to be boiled."

Everyone turns to look at the pot of boiling liquid and then back at Merlin.

"Oh," Gwaine says, trying hard not to laugh.

"Yes, _Oh_." Merlin can feel the prickle of sweat at the back of his neck, and has the sudden urge to rub himself through his breeches. _Oh God._"It's not funny," he hisses out through gritted teeth as he catches Elyan and Leon openly laughing.

"No, it's not." They try, and fail, to contain their amusement. "Sorry."

Merlin scowls at all four of them, wondering how on earth he's going to get through the next few hours without embarrassing himself horribly.

"So what does it do, exactly?" Percival asks, making Gwaine roll his eyes and slap him on the shoulder.

"It makes you want to have sex. A lot." The knights laugh even harder and Merlin sighs; he really hates his life sometimes.

He studies them while he racks his brains for somewhere to go until the _heat_ passes. They all seem unaffected - so there's that.

"At least no-one else drank any of it, right?" Merlin asks, shifting uncomfortably as his cock starts to swell.

One by one they shake their heads, but when Merlin looks at Percival he has guilt written all over him. "Did you drink it?" Merlin asks, but Percival just shakes his head.

"I gave some to Arthur."

_Oh God._

"He had two cups," Percival adds and the rest of them don't know whether to laugh again or be worried about their king.

Merlin had forgotten all about Arthur. He'd not seen him since he come back, which meant Arthur had to have drunk his...

"How long ago?" Merlin snaps. He has to clasp his hands behind his back, because the urge to touch is becoming unbearable. Arthur must already be -

That's as far as Merlin gets with that thought.

_"Merlin..." _It's like a soft purr, rumbling out of Arthur's chest and there's no mistaking the meaning behind that voice. It makes Merlin's knees weak.

Five pairs of eyes snap towards Arthur's tent where he's peering out and staring intently over at Merlin. Arthur's hair is a mess, his face is flushed and, if Merlin's not mistaken, he's only half-dressed. Merlin can't help but lick his lips at the sight. Arthur looks deliciously debauched already and the heat thundering through Merlin's veins is urging him to take Arthur back in that tent and finish the job.

"What are you waiting for, Merlin?" Arthur almost moans. "Get in here."

It's not like the knights don't know what he and Arthur get up to at the castle. But doing it in Arthur's room - and okay maybe a couple of times in the armoury - is one thing. Doing it under the influence of a druid sex potion, with Arthur's men listening just outside, is not something he's entirely comfortable with.

Merlin hesitates and swallows thickly. The knights - except Gwaine because he has no shame about these things - are all studiously looking elsewhere.

"Now!" Arthur yells when Merlin still hasn't moved.

Gwaine grins and Merlin blushes furiously. "Duty calls," Gwaine whispers. He nudges Merlin in the arm and winks. Merlin wants to kill him.

_Okay then_. Merlin sucks in a breath, and walks towards Arthur's tent, calling back over his shoulder. "Do _not_ come on in... no matter what you hear."

He can hear muttered complaints about '_too much information_', but before he can say anything further, Arthur grabs holds of his shirt and yanks him inside.

"Mmpf..." Arthur's on him as soon as Merlin stumbles into the tent; cupping Merlin's face and kissing him hard. "Arthur. wai-" Merlin pushes him back a little, but Arthur just swats his hands away and kisses him again.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Merlin is aware that he needs to warn Arthur about the berries. He needs to tell him that...that...

"_Oh._.."

Merlin has no idea what he was going to say; Arthur's hand is now stroking Merlin's aching cock through the material of his breeches and Merlin can't focus on anything else. Arthur licks and bites at the underside of Merlin's jaw, his warm breath washing over Merlin's wet skin and Merlin shivers.

"Need you," Arthur whispers against the shell of Merlin's ear. He steps back pulling Merlin with him by the front of his shirt.

The sudden loss of contact allows Merlin a brief moment of clarity and he tries to warn Arthur about their drug induced state once again.

"Arthur?"

"Hmm?" Arthur replies. He drags Merlin over to a soft-looking pallet in the corner of the tent, piled high with furs, and starts to take Merlin's clothes off.

Merlin talks as Arthur peels off his shirt. "The drink...that...that..." Arthur's running his hands over Merlin's bare skin, thumbing over his nipples and Merlin helplessly leans into his touch. "...the drink...was..." Arthur reaches for the laces on the front of Merlin's breeches and Merlin rushes to get his words out before it's too late. "Gwaine made a druid sex potion and we drank it."

"Yes," Arthur says, huffing as he struggles to get Merlin naked. "I know. Now..." he tugs hard on the laces, grinning in triumph as they come undone and the material pools at Merlin's feet. "Lie down."

But Merlin just stands there. "You know?"

"Heard you...outside." Arthur tears at his own clothes, throwing them all over the place as hurries to get them off.

There's about a two second window where Merlin thinks about stopping - they're not in their right minds after all - but then Arthur is gloriously naked and Merlin loses his ability to think at all.

Arthur manhandles him onto the makeshift bed. He slides between Merlin's thighs and presses wet, filthy kisses to anywhere he can reach. Merlin writhes underneath him, heat pulsing through his body and he pulls Arthur's head up to get at his mouth. It's hot and dirty and Merlin can't get enough, but he needs more; he needs Arthur inside him, fucking away the ache that the berries created.

"Arthur..."

Arthur thrusts his hips, his cock hot and hard against Merlin's and Merlin bites his lip in an effort not to cry out. They're both leaking pre-come, it's leaving a sticky trail along Merlin's belly, and Merlin has the sudden urge to taste it; to run his fingers through it and suck them into his mouth. He struggles to get his hand between them but Arthur has other ideas.

With a muttered "_don't move_", Arthur reaches out for Merlin's bag and rummages inside. Less than two seconds later he pushes a small vial of oil into Merlin's hand and sits back on his heels. Merlin fumbles with the lid in his haste to get it undone, and even in their current state Arthur still manages to roll his eyes.

"Come_on_, Merlin."

Merlin sits up and glares, but he can't hold it for long because Arthur's cock is right in front of him and he needs to touch it. He drips some of the oil on his hands and strokes up and down Arthur's length; coating him with it and making Arthur nice and slick.

Merlin passes the vial to Arthur and leans back on his elbows, spreading his legs wide open.

"Hurry," Merlin urges, lifting his hips in silent invitation. Arthur wastes no time rubbing the oil over his own fingers and setting it back on the floor. Merlin sighs as Arthur slides them over his hole, spreading the oil around and teasing Merlin with just the slightest bit of pressure.

"Fuck... _Arthur..." _Merlin moans out his name. He reaches down to pull on Arthur's hand, muffling his cries with his fist when Arthur finally pushes two fingers inside him.

Merlin arches off the bed as Arthur stretches him; it's hurried and lacking in Arthur's usual finesse, but Merlin doesn't care. He's bucking against Arthur's hand now; he so desperately needs to come, but Arthur's fingers aren't deep enough or thick enough and Merlin whines in frustration.

Arthur's fingers suddenly withdraw and Merlin claws at the sheets. He's just about to yell at Arthur because now it's even worse, but the blunt pressure of Arthur's cock against his hole has him groaning loudly.

There's a slight sting as Arthur enters him too fast and too hard, but Merlin barely registers it. He's so far gone in a haze of want and need that the only thing he can focus on is Arthur's cock. It's thick and long, filling him up completely with every thrust of Arthur's hips.

The pace is erratic, neither one of them capable of keeping up a good rhythm as they frantically chase their release. Merlin works a hand in between them and grabs his prick. It's slippery with pre-come and his fingers easily slide up and down; his balls tighten and he tries to tell Arthur that he's close, but his mouth won't work properly and it just comes out as a strangled moan.

Arthur seems to understand though, and he grips Merlin by the shoulders, burying his head in the crook of Merlin's neck as he fucks him harder. Merlin wraps his legs tightly around Arthur's back, urging him deeper and grinding his hips until Arthur hits the perfect spot inside him and Merlin's vision whites out; a wave of pleasure bursting through his body and taking Arthur right along with him.

"_Fuck!_" Arthur shouts, shuddering with the aftershocks of his orgasm and clinging to Merlin as if his life depends on it.

"Yeah..." Merlin agrees, half laughing into Arthur's shoulder. They have a temporary reprieve having just come, but Merlin can already feel his cock starting to get hard.

"How long will this last?" Arthur asks, his voice muffled against Merlin's skin.

Merlin pulls a face, thankful that Arthur can't see him, because he knows Arthur isn't going to like the answer. "Um...about two hours."

"Two hours?" Arthur lifts his head to glare at Merlin. He shifts position slightly and they both groan; Arthur's fully hard inside him now, and Merlin can feel the need to come slowly building again.

"That's just..." Merlin breaks off as Arthur starts to move. The slow drag of his cock a delicious torture over Merlin's sensitive skin. "That's just..._me_."

Arthur stops mid-stroke and looks at Merlin with a raised eyebrow.

"You had _two_cups." Merlin squeezes his legs, trying to get Arthur to start moving again. "So yours will be longer."

To Merlin's surprise, Arthur just grins. "Well you'll just have to help me out then, won't you Merlin?" Arthur pulls his hips back, sliding in and out with a lazy rhythm and Merlin mumbles '_yes'_under his breath; unable to concentrate with Arthur hitting his prostate on each pass.

Arthur takes it slow, the urge is still strong, but not as intense this time around, and Merlin lets himself relax into it. He reaches up, wraps a hand around Arthur's neck and draws him down for a kiss. It starts off soft and intimate, everything that was missing before. But when Arthur picks up his pace, fingers digging into Merlin's shoulders, Merlin can't help but deepen it - licking into Arthur's mouth until it's wet and filthy.

It's Arthur's hand around Merlin's prick this time, fisting it tightly as he stills and shudders inside him. Arthur has the good sense to pull out of Merlin afterwards, kissing him softly when Merlin winces. They lie together in a sticky, sweaty mess, breathing heavily and listening to the faint sounds of Arthur's men outside.

The effect of the berries starts to wear off - for Merlin anyway - after Merlin has fucked Arthur, and a rather half-arsed attempt at a sixty-nine. Arthur had insisted, and Merlin was in total agreement, that they needed to clean up before anything was going in anyone's mouth. By the time they'd finished, they were both far too exhausted to do a very good job.

Which is how Merlin finds himself in his current predicament.

"Merlin."

"_Mer_lin!"

Merlin feels a sharp tug on his hair; he swallows reflexively and nearly chokes because there's something very large and very hard in his mouth. He pulls his head back, coughing and spluttering, and opens his eyes to see a tired and slightly pissed-off-looking Arthur starting back at him.

"What?"

"I don't believe you," Arthur hisses, gesturing to his lap.

Merlin looks at it and smirks as realisation dawns.

"It's not funny." Arthur huffs, shifting uncomfortably. "You fell asleep with my cock in your mouth!"

"I'm tired."

"I'm tired too," Arthur whisper-yells. "But I still have this..." he points to his lap again, where he's still standing proudly to attention. "...to take care of."

Merlin sighs, all he wants to do is sleep, but Arthur looks so shattered and desperate that Merlin can't help but lean forward and take Arthur's prick in his mouth. His jaw aches and his lips are swollen, but Merlin does his best to get Arthur to come. He licks around the head, and Arthur's fingers stroke through Merlin's hair, pulling slightly when Merlin sucks Arthur deep into his throat.

Merlin's just about to give up and use his hand, when Arthur tenses; spilling onto Merlin's tongue with what little come he has left. Merlin swallows it down and crawls up the bed to lie next to Arthur.

"How d'you feel?" Merlin asks, his eyes already fluttering closed.

"Think that's it," Arthur replies, sounding half asleep.

"Thank God for that!" Gwaine shouts from outside the tent and Merlin has just enough energy left to blush.

The End.


End file.
